Aconteceu, e ninguém viu 1
by Mukka
Summary: Quando duas pessoas (eu e pucca), sem nada pra fazer, resolvem ser expontaneas e escrever alguma coisa, dá nisso...bom, vale a pena dar uma olhada, nem q seja pra rir da nossa cara...o consolo é q melhora depois do 18º capitulo...


**Antes de tudo:** Capitulo aki, naum eh capitulo, eh alguma coisa que divide a história em pedaços....e por incrivel q pareça, isso eh sério....

**CAPITULO I   
**  
Era uma bela tarde de verão em Londres. O beco diagonal estava cheio como de costume nessa época do ano, já que o ano letivo em Hogwarts estava pra começar. Várias figuras estranhas andavam por lá, a maioria se encontrava em um pequeno tumulto no meio da avenida principal.  
  
- Ce é cega? Num olha pra onde anda não?  
  
- Fica um pouco complicado passar quando se tem uma VACA GORDA no MEIO do caminho atrapalhando a passagem de pessoas inocentes querendo tem um dia FELIZ!!!  
  
- VACA GORDA?!? Vaca eu até posso ser, mas gorda é a sua mãe!!!  
  
A garota de cabelos cor de mel começou a mudar de cor tornando seu tom de pele claro em um vermelho gritante, e com um par de chamas em seus olhos castanhos. Discretamente ela colocou a mão em uma sacola e tirou de lá uma coisa marrom.  
  
- Nunca...mais...insulte...a...minha...MÃE!!!- Ela atirou duas bombas de bosta em direção a vaca, quer dizer, a garota a sua frente.  
  
- AAHH!!!  
  
Uma das bombas atingiu em cheio o rosto da garota em quanto a outra atingiu a testa de uma senhora de face muito enrugada (uma velha...) e chapéu pontiagudo roxo-púrpura.  
  
- Opa! Foi mal...  
  
Quando a outra garota pulou para atacá-la, dois bruxos que assistiam entusiasmados a cena impediram a briga. Cada uma pegou seus pertences e saíram andando para lados opostos.  
  
- Eu ainda te pego!- gritou a garota fedendo a bosta.  
  
- Isso é o que vamos ver.  
  
As duas continuaram caminhando e nunca mais se viram.  
  
1º de Setembro. Estava um pouco frio para o verão, mas mesmo assim agradável. A estação King´s Cross estava um pouco mais movimentada.  
  
- Filhinha, minha vida...vê se toma muito cuidado viu? Se comporta, você sabe muito bem que Hogwarts é totalmente diferente daquela "escolinha" que você freqüentava! – disse uma mulher de estatura média, cabelos escuros e encaracolados se dirigindo a garota de cabelos com de mel.  
  
- Tá mãe...não se preocupe não, ok?  
  
- E vê se não me fume maconha nem qualquer tipo de erva que tenha naquele lugar...e....e também se proteja se for fazer alguma besteira...E VE SE ME CONTA TUDO!!! – disse a mulher ficando histérica  
  
- Mãe!!!  
  
- Bom, pena que seu pai não veio, ainda não acredito que ele foi trabalhar justo hoje, nesse dia tão importante – seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas – em que nossa "baixinha"...  
  
- Baixinha?  
  
-...irá partir!  
  
- Mãe! Eu vivi 4 anos fora de casa.  
  
- Mas estávamos no mesmo país.  
  
- Mas Hogwarts continua na Inglaterra!  
  
- Não é a mesma coisa! – disse a mulher chorando abundantemente  
  
- Isso é deprimente mãe.  
  
O apito que avisava que o expresso Hogwarts, que saia da plataforma 9 ½, iría partir, tocou.  
  
- Graças a Deus! – pensou a garota, e dando um abraço na mãe, disse – Manda um beijo pro pai, tá?  
  
- Tá bom Sasá, cuidado! – Dando um beijo estalado em sua filha.,  
  
- Tchau!  
  
Ela entrou no trem e sentou na primeira cabine que achou vazia; arrumou suas coisas e acenou para sua mãe que estava formando um lago em sua volta com tantas lagrimas.  
  
Depois que o trem partiu ela foi até o corredor para dar uma volta. Viu um grupo de garotos do segundo ano brincando com sapos de chocolate e também outro grupo sujo com uma gosma verde. Quando ela se cansou de ficar perambulando, voltou para sua cabine. Ela abriu a porta e levou um susto.  
  
- O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui? – disse ela olhando para uma garota de cabelos escuros, trançados, não muito compridos, jogados pelo ombro. Ela estava com um par de calças jeans, cintura bem baixa e boca larga, e uma blusa preta decotada.  
  
- Era a única cabine vaga.  
  
- Mas EU estava aqui primeiro! – disse ela olhando pasma.  
  
- Cabe mais de uma pessoa – disse ela sem olhar.  
  
- Ah não, não...não e não!!!  
  
- Não o caralh...  
  
- Oh, olha a boca!!!  
  
- Hum – resmungou a garota morena sem entusiasmo.  
  
A outra menina sentou calada na sua frente . Ficou encarando-a por algum tempo até que tomou coragem e perguntou:  
  
- Você não é daqui né?  
  
- Como você sabe? – perguntou ela secamente.  
  
- Pelo sotaque... mas, se a madame me permite perguntar...  
  
- Claro – disse ela com tom irônico.  
  
- ...qual o seu nome e de onde você veio?  
  
- hã....hum...acho que não te interessa – respondeu ela olhando para fora do trem.  
  
- Ah é, sua mãezinha disse para você não falar com estranhos, né baixinha?  
  
- Bom – disse ela ligeiramente vermelha – e eu suponho que uma vaca gorda não tenha nome.  
  
- Se você falar o seu eu falo o meu – disse a morena.  
  
- Primeiro você.  
  
- Ao mesmo tempo?  
  
- Pode ser.  
  
Então elas contaram até três e falaram juntas:  
  
-Sarah, Brasil – falou a "loira".  
  
- Luana, Brasil – falou a morena.  
  
Elas se olharam pasmas. Luana comentou no idioma português:  
  
- Você é brasileira?  
  
- Sou – respondeu Sarah – mas, você não estudava naquela escola de magia no Brasil. Não me lembro de você.  
  
- Não, eu viajo muito. Nunca fico por lá.  
  
As duas deram algumas risadas. Depois Luana olhou para Sarah e disse:  
  
- Sá, posso te chamar de Sá?  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Sá, eu estava pensando com meus neurônios.... Acho que começamos com o pé errado.  
  
- Na realidade Lú, eu posso de chamar de Lú né?  
  
- Pode.  
  
- Na realidade começamos com uma bomba de bosta errada – falou Sarah sorrindo.  
  
- Bem, não foi tão errada assim.... Ainda estou fedendo a bosta, acredita?!  
  
As duas finalmente estavam se dando melhor que antes, conversaram quase a viajem toda.  
  
- E ai – disse Sarah – Eu achei que seria a única transferida este ano, sabe, não é uma coisa muito comum.  
  
- Eu sei, não foi muito fácil conseguir a transferência, nunca é – comentou Luana.  
  
O trem começou a diminuir a velocidade.  
  
- Acho melhor pegarmos nossas coisas.  
  
- Você tem razão.  
  
Assim que o trem finalmente parou, elas pegaram as coisas e foram em direção à porta, mas o tumulto era tão grande que resolveram esperar. Passaram uns 10 minutos e elas saíram. Ao pular do trem, se esbarraram com dois garotos.  
  
- Puta merda, não dava para ir mais depressa? – vociferou Luana.  
  
- Olha a boca, caralho – gritou Sarah, esfregando o braço parar a dor – mania de falar palavrão, porra!!!  
  
Depois de pegarem as coisas caídas do chão elas olharam para cima e viram dois garotos ruivos, visivelmente gêmeos com aparência de uns 17 anos.  
  
- Desculpe-nos – disse um deles.  
  
- Não foi por querer – disse o outro.  
  
- N...n..não.... foi nada não...- gaguejou Sarah abismada com os dois.  
  
Luana notando a situação cutucou a amiga tentando disfarçar a ansiedade da coitada.  
  
- Bom – disse Luana – Agora que já está tudo resolvido, podemos ir embora.  
  
- Beleza – disse o primeiro – mas caso vocês precisem, meu nome é Jorge.  
  
- E o meu é Fred.  
  
- Fred e Jorge – disse Sarah – pode deixar que a gente vai lembrar.  
  
Luana lançou um olhar totalmente misterioso e atraente para Fred, que ficou sem jeito. Puxado pelo irmão, eles sumiram entre os alunos.  
  
- Que olhar foi aquele? – perguntou Sarah com um sorriso malicioso.  
  
- Regra número 1 do manual da Lulu: sempre tenha um menino aos seus pés; um dia você vai precisar – respondeu Luana andando em direção as carruagens.  
  
- Posso ficar com o outro?  
  
- Se você descobrir quem é.  
  
- Vou fazer o possível.  
  
Elas subiram na carruagem e foram conversando até o castelo.  
  
**CAPITULO II**  
  
- Eu não acredito que vou me atrasar no primeiro jantar – disse Sarah correndo.  
  
- Eu não tenho culpa se aquele fantasma idiota mandou a gente pro corujal; tá que eu achei estranho o Salão Principal ficar numa torre.  
  
Elas chegaram na porta do salão e quanto entraram já estava todos comendo  
  
- OBA!!! Pelo menos a comida parece boa. – disse Sarah olhando para os pratos em cima da mesa com uma cara faminta.  
  
- Acho que temos que no preocupar com coisas mais importantes do que comida – disse Luana um pouco irritada.  
  
- Acho que vocês duas são as transferidas não? – disse um dos fantasmas que vagavam pelo salão.  
  
- Como é que você sabe? – perguntou Sarah intrigada.  
  
- Vocês são as únicas sem uniformes e que chegaram atrasadas.  
  
Por alguns segundos elas se entreolharam e Luana disse:  
  
- Sá, tipo.... Adorei a sua blusa.  
  
- Vocês deviam ter colocado os uniformes no trem.  
  
- Bom, agora é um pouquinho tarde, sabe onde podemos sentar?Estou MORTA de fome....  
  
- Sarah!!!  
  
- Opa....desculpe. é que.....  
  
- Não, tudo bem – disse o fantasma que, de longe poderia se ver sua cara de repreensão – Este ano a Sonserina, que é uma das quatro casas, recebeu poucos alunos comparado ao ano passado. Tenho certeza de que tem lugares para vocês lá, e depois do jantar procurem a professora Mcgonagall que....  
  
- Quem é ela? – Perguntou Luana.  
  
- Aquela de vestes verde, ela irá levá-las até a sala do diretor.  
  
- Tipo, eu to com fome – disse Sarah – então se você já acabou.  
  
O fantasma saiu flutuando em direção a outro canto do salão dando passagem a Sarah que puxava Luana em direção a mesa. As duas se sentaram ao lado de alunos do terceiro ano que fizeram uma cara muito estranha.  
  
- Tomara que a gente não fique nessa coisa, quer dizer, casa – disse Luana – Sabe, foi a casa do DITO-CUJO.  
  
- O santo do diabo? – perguntou Sarah com a boca cheia.  
  
- Esse mesmo – respondeu Luana se servindo de batatas.  
  
De repente, Sarah olha para o seu lado esquerdo e observa um garoto loiro de aparência sombria olhando com frieza em sua direção.  
  
- Meu, não fui com a cara dele. – disse Luana ao perceber a troca de olhares.  
  
- Hunf! Que foi? Que levar pra casa? – falou Sarah num tom mais alto.  
  
- Não obrigado, não gosto de porcarias.  
  
- Então você deve se odiar quando se olha no espelho!  
  
- Não me dirija com essas palavras infames. Sou o monitor e posso muito bem acabar com você e sua casinha idiota.  
  
- Como? Nem casa eu tenho?  
  
Podem-se ouvir risadas abafadas vindo de várias mesas (menos da sonserina) neste momento.  
  
- Liga não miga; vamos acabar de jantar – disse Luana tomando um gole do seu suco de abóbora.  
  
Neste momento ouviram passos vindo em direção à mesa onde elas estavam. Era a tal da professora McGonagall que parou atrás das meninas assustando-as e fazendo Luana cuspir todo o suco.  
  
- As senhoritas poderiam me acompanhar por gentileza?  
  
- Claro – disse as duas ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Elas acompanharam a professora se retirando do salão principal. Durante todo o caminho elas puderam observar a arquitetura do lugar, as paredes tinham quadros cujas pessoas se moviam e olhavam para elas. Pararam de repente em frente a um gárgula meio obscuro, aonde após um sussurro da professora, surgiu uma escada rolante em espiral. Elas subiram e bateram na enorme porta a sua frente. Pode-se ouvir uma voz serena dando permissão para que as duas entrassem. - Professor, aqui estão as meninas.  
  
- Por favor, fiquem a vontade – falou um senhor com barbas longas e brancas usando óculos meia-lua e veste longa azul e prateada.  
  
- E o senhor que é? – disse Luana bem atenta.  
  
- Sou Alvo Dumbledore, professor e diretor da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts – disse suavemente.  
  
- Ah! Então o Senhor é o diretor. Legal – comentou Sarah.  
  
- E suponho que vocês sejam as alunas transferidas do Brasil? – disse Dumbledore com um leve sorriso.  
  
- Somos sim. Quer dizer, eu estou vindo da Índia, mas sou brasileira. – falou Luana.  
  
- "timo, acho que já podemos começar – Ele olhou para McGonagall que logo andou em direção a uma prateleira aonde pegou um chapéu pontiagudo, velho e cheio de remendos.  
  
- A senhorita pode se sentar aqui? – falou a professora olhando diretamente para Luana.  
  
- Ok! – disse ela sentando – mas para que?  
  
- O chapéu irá dizer para que casa deve ir – respondeu Dumbledore.  
  
- E...- comentou Luana com o dedo indicador no queixo – quais são as opções.  
  
- Quatro para ser mais clara – disse a professora – Grifinória, Sonserina, Corvinal e Lufa- Lufa.  
  
-   
  
A professora olhou-a com um olhar de censura.  
  
- Vamos continuar.  
  
Nessa hora a professora pegou o chapéu seletor e pôs sobre a cabeça da garota.  
  
- Humm... - disse o chapéu acordando – interessante, vejo coragem em seu coração e mais algumas coisinha confusas, mas...acho que vou te colocar na...GRIFIN"RIA! – gritou. Pode se ver um breve sorriso de felicidade da professora.  
  
- Ahn, isso é bom ou ruim? – perguntou Luana olhando pra Sarah.  
  
- Acho que é bom, aquele chapéu velho falou com tanto entusiasmo. – falou Sarah se sentando no lugar da amiga.  
  
- Chapéu velho??? – esbravejou o chapéu.  
  
- Desculpe...não foi a minha intenção – Sarah se desculpou com o chapéu na cabeça.  
  
- Bem, bem...vejo muita força em você, blá, blá, blá, isso não importa muito....vou por você na...GRIFIN"RIA!  
  
- Legal – se levantando ainda com o chapéu na cabeça – e agora?  
  
- Agora a professora McGonagall vai acompanhá-las até seus dormitórios, pois já é tarde e amanhã quero que vocês procurem saber sobre as regras do colégio. Perguntem para os monitores de sua casa, vão saber responder. – falou Dumbledore sorrindo.  
  
- Tá, boa noite então – falou Luana em quanto acompanha a professora e sua amiga para fora da sala do direto. Quando a porta se fechou, Dumbledore comentou com seu pássaro:  
  
- Duas figuras, elas... acho que tem futuro....uma futuro mais ou menos, mas é um futuro...  
  
- Legalzinho ele, né? Nem parece diretor... – disse Sarah passando por vários quadros  
  
- Achei ele FOFO! – disse Luana.  
  
Elas pararam na frente de um quadro de uma mulher gorda.  
  
- A senha por favor! – disse a mulher.  
  
- Eu ouvi falar sobre esses quadros- sussurrou Sarah para Luana.  
  
- MIMBULUS MIMBLETONIA! – disse a professora enquanto o quadro se abria como uma porta deixando livre a passagem.  
  
- Mimbu...o que? – perguntou Sarah.  
  
Quando a professora se virou, percebeu o rosto de incompreensão das garotas, que pareciam que tinham vários pontos de interrogação em suas testas.  
  
- Mimbulus mimbletonia, essa é a senha e sem ela vocês não conseguirão entrar. É o nome de uma planta, deveriam ter aprendido em herbologia. – disse a professora calmamente.  
  
- Não tinha uma senha mais difícil pra decorar não? – disse Sarah com um tom muito cínico. – sou péssima em herbologia !  
  
- Não, não tinha. Agora, por favor, entrem e durmam pois amanhã será um longo dia. O quadro se fechou. Elas observaram os quatro cantos da sala e todos os seus detalhes. Viram duas escadas que davam nos dormitórios.  
  
- Cara, tô com sono. Pronde a gente vai? – disse Sarah bocejando ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Péra...uni, du, ni, tê, sa, la, me...ah, tanto faz....aquela! – apontou Luana para uma das escadas. A sala estava deserta, pois já passava da meia noite.  
  
- Vamos subir, não quero chegar atrasada de novo amanhã – falou Sarah.  
  
As duas subiram as escadas e abriram cuidadosamente a porta de um dos quartos. Aparentemente era um dormitório de garotas e todas elas estavam dormindo. Havia duas camas vazias no fundo, perto da janela. Sarah e Luana andaram até as camas sem fazer barulho.  
  
- Eu vou ficar na janela – disse Luana sussurrando e abrindo a mala pra pegar o pijama.  
  
- E eu vou ficar do lado daquela garota com uma biblioteca e uma loja de meias de lã em seu criado mudo!?! – disse Sarah rindo abafadamente ao por seu pijama e se deitando.  
  
Elas pegaram no sono rapidamente. Sarah acordava às vezes pois tinha certeza que ouvia roncos no quarto ao lado.  
  
**CAPITULO III  
**  
Luana acordou antes do amanhecer, todas as outras garotas ainda estavam dormindo, e Sarah tinha desmontado a cama de tanto se mexer. Ela aproveitou o tempo que faltava para o café da manhã e arrumou suas coisas. Também escreveu uma carta para sua mãe. Ela tirou seu uniforme da mala já com as cores da grifinória, colocou-o sobre a cama e ficou olhando.  
  
- Que coisa mais cafona ! – disse ela com uma cara de desgosto – Já sei!  
  
Sarah acordou com um raio de sol em seu rosto.  
  
- Hmmm.  
  
- Acorde, querida – falou Luana  
  
- Ai, Lú, eu ainda tô com sono  
  
- Hei – falou a garota dos livros – quem são vocês?  
  
- Ah, desculpe a gente, eu sou Luana e aquele bicho deitado sem força nenhuma pra levantar é a Sarah. Nós somos as transferidas brasileiras, que dizer, ela veio do Brasil e eu acabei de voltar da Índia.  
  
- Ah, sim, muito prazer, eu sou Hermione, a monitora da Grifinória – disse a garota olhando para o uniforme de Luana.  
  
- Ah...hum...a gente precisava mesmo ...MEU DEUS DO CÉU, o que você fez no seu uniforme??? – gritou Sarah acordando as outras garotas.  
  
- Gostou? – perguntou Luana.  
  
- A-DO-REI! Faz no meu!  
  
O uniforme de Luana estava todo diferente, a saia estava uns dois palmos mais curta, o suéter mais justo e ela tinha substituído a camisa da escola por uma outra mais moderna e também tinha mudado o tamanho das meias.  
  
- Eu acho que é contra as regras... – mas antes que hermione pudesse acabar a frase, elas já estavam fazendo de tudo e mais um pouco com o uniforme de Sarah.  
  
- Pode deixar Hermi – disse Luana. – Não tem regra nenhuma sobre mudar o estilo do uniforme, mas claro que pra prevenir, eu não mudei a capa.  
  
As outras duas meninas ficaram olhando para Luana e Sarah com uma cara de inveja excepcional. A porta do quarto se abriu e uma menina ruiva acompanhada por uma outra loira um tanto estranha entraram.  
  
- Dia mione. Ah... quem são vocês? – perguntou a menina ruiva.  
  
- Transferidas, Luana e Sarah. – respondeu Hermione – E essa é Gina.  
  
- Meu, muito prazer.- disse Luana.  
  
- Por acaso você tem dois irmãos que são gêmeos? – perguntou Sarah muito interessada.  
  
- Tenho, e um da idade de vocês – respondeu a garota.  
  
- Ele é o outro monitor, Rony – disse Hermione pegando os livros.  
  
- Bom, se você dois puderem, mais tarde ou outro dia, explicar pra gente quais são as regras da escola, nós vamos agradecer. – disse Luana ajudando Sarah a colocar o suéter apertado.  
  
- Se bem que.... eu não.... estou nem um pouco... interessada em... saber as ...regras – disse Sarah sem fôlego.  
  
- É melhor saber, fica mais fácil de quebrar – Elas riram, se despediram das outras garotas, pegaram as coisas e foram pra sala comunal. Ao descer da escada elas bateram em alguma coisa.  
  
- Ai caralho! Minhas costelas! – gritou Luana se dobrando.  
  
- Não acredito, você não se cansam de ficar no nosso caminho! – disse Sarah olhando para os gêmeos.  
  
- Vocês é que são apressadas de mais – disse Fred rindo e esfregando o cotovelo que provavelmente teria atingido Luana.  
  
- Acho que vocês são cegas – disse Jorge.  
  
- Pode acreditar que não – disse Sarah olhando para Luana que logo entendeu o que a amiga queria dizer e, é claro, concordava.  
  
- Nós precisamos parar para conversar qualquer dia desses.- continuou Jorge  
  
- É verdade, a gente se esbarrou tantas vezes e nunca conversamos.  
  
- Claro – disse Luana com aquele olhar – a gente se fala mais tarde.  
  
Eles se despediram e, com uma expressão risonha, Sarah comentou:  
  
- A gente só se esbarrou duas vezes, e eles já estão se atirando pra cima.  
  
- Pois é, mas isso é bom... – As duas se perderam de novo. Demoraram tanto para achar o Salão Principal, que desistiram e foram direto para a sala da primeira aula.  
  
- Eu não acredito que eu não tomei café. Eu não consigo nem pensar, imagina prestar atenção na aula... – disse Sarah gemendo de fome com a mão na barriga. Elas entraram na sala de História da Magia e se sentaram bem no fundo. Luana ficou prestando atenção na aula até que sua visão desviou para um garoto famoso no mundo mágico sentado ao lado de Hermione e de um ruivo que provavelmente seria Rony, o outro irmão de Gina. Ela cutucou Sarah e falou em português:  
  
- Hei, aquele não é o Harry Potter?  
  
- O garoto que sobreviveu?  
  
- Esse mesmo.  
  
- Deve ser. Gostei da cicatriz, será que eu posso fazer uma?  
  
- Espero que não, ele quase morreu várias vezes por causa dela.  
  
- São pequenos detalhes que podemos ignorar...  
  
Quando todas as aulas da manhã acabaram, as duas estavam quase desmaiando de fome (literalmente) e foram correndo para o salão principal.  
  
- Não acredito, Deus é Pai! – disse Sarah branca, cambaleando para os lados.  
  
- Calma Cá – disse Luana segurando a amiga pelo braço – isso TUDO é fome?  
  
- É sim, e sem exageros!  
  
Elas caminharam até a mesa da Grifinória aonde sentaram na frente de um garoto um pouco baixo, gordinho com bochechas rosadas.  
  
- Voxxe ebo Defill te? – Sarah perguntou para o garoto cheia de comida na boca  
  
- Desculpe? – disse o garoto tentando decifrar a pergunta.  
  
- Ela perguntou se você é o Neville – traduziu Luana – Olha, tô pegando o jeito!  
  
- Ah! Sim, sou eu – disse Neville observando a ferocidade de Sarah em cima dos pratos.  
  
- Eu sabia! – disse Luana.  
  
- Sabia o que?  
  
- Que você era o Neville.  
  
- Como?  
  
- Você... – Falou Sarah engolindo a comida - ...é o único tchutchuco que anda pra lá e pra cá com um sapinho fofu!  
  
- A..acho que sim – respondeu o quintanista muito vermelho – Eh, com licença, eu tenho que pegar alguns livros lá na biblioteca... – Ele se levantou rapidamente e saiu do salão quase correndo.  
  
- Você constrangeu o garoto! – disse Luana que acabara de notar que seu bolinho tinha desaparecido de seu prato.  
  
- Eu só disse a verdade... – respondeu Sarah colocando o bolinho desaparecido na boca.  
  
- Acho que isso me pertence – disse Luana olhando para as migalhas que sobraram do bolinho.  
  
- Você quer de volta? AAAHHH! – abrindo a boca para mostrar o "conteúdo".  
  
- Éca, quero isso mais não, sua nojenta!  
  
- OK! – disse Sarah sorrindo para a amiga. Após o almoço, quando elas adorariam tirar uma soneca bem baiana, elas se retiraram do salão, caminhando pelos corredores procurando – Sarah meio desesperada no momento – a sala da próxima aula.  
  
- Não acredito que a gente se perdeu de n...Lú?  
  
- Aqui miga, achei a sala.  
  
- Você é um anjo, sabia?  
  
- Sinceramente? Sabia.  
  
- O anjo mais convencido que eu já conheci – falou Sarah entrando na sala que ainda estava vazia.  
  
- É, isso eu também sabia.  
  
**CAPITULO IV  
**  
As aulas acabaram naquele dia, que foi para muitos, bem cansativo. A pilha de deveres do 1º dia já era um pouco grande e todos, pelo menos a maioria, estavam chateados com isso.  
  
Depois do jantar, todos os alunos subiram para suas casas. Não foi diferente para as novas amigas, quer dizer, menos por uma pequena razão:  
  
- Ai ai ai, como era mesmo? – disse Sarah.  
  
- Péra. Nimbus 2000!!! – falou Luana quase gritando.  
  
- Não sua tonta, esse é o nome da vassoura; a senha era...era...mintunga falitoquínica!  
  
- A senha esta incorreta – Falou a mulher do quadro.  
  
- Mindala?  
  
- Não  
  
-Minctônia?  
  
- Não  
  
- Delicia gasosa?  
  
- Shhh! Essa é outra senha, imbecil – sussurrou Luana.  
  
- Desculpe!  
  
- Mimbalos teletubbies?  
  
- Mixuxu Mixixi?  
  
- Musculus Máximus? Alguma coisa que rime com o nome daquela vassoura?  
  
- Não, não e não.  
  
- Que merda – resmungou Luana.  
  
- MERDA!!! – gritou Sarah esperançosa.  
  
- Tem alguma coisa a ver com merda? – perguntou Luana a Sarah com um sorriso odioso nos lábios.  
  
- Não, é que merda começa com M e eu sei que a senha também começa com M...  
  
- Eu joguei pedra na cruz, só pode!  
  
Se passaram 40 minutos de tentativas fracassadas e as duas ainda se encontravam na frente do quadro.  
  
- Eu desisto! – Disse Luana sentando no chão – Por que você teve que demorar tanto pra comer, se a gente chegasse antes, aposto que ia ter algum aluno por aqui ainda.  
  
- Desculpe, mas eu não quero dormir aqui! – disse Sarah - imagina como deve ser desconfortável dorm...ai, que merda! – Nesse momento, Fred e Jorge estavam atrás de Sarah que tinha sido empurrada por eles "sem querer".  
  
- Parece que estão com um problema – disse Jorge  
  
- Que bom que você notou – respondeu Luana exausta.  
  
- Vocês sabem a senha? – perguntou Sarah esperançosa.  
  
- Sabemos – respondeu Fred – mas só vamos falar com uma condição.  
  
- Ai Meu Deus; e qual seria?  
  
- Nós podíamos trocar uma idéia com vocês lá dentro, o que vocês acham?  
  
- Na minha opinião é uma oferta irrecusável. – disse Jorge com cara de vendedor de carros usados.  
  
- Tudo bem – falaram as duas juntas sorrindo.  
  
- Com licença - disse Fred se aproximando do quadro – "Mimbulus Mimbletônia"!  
  
- Ah, essa é a senha!  
  
- Prontas pra cumprirem a promessa? – disse Jorge indicando a mesa perto da janela com a cabeça.  
  
- E a gente que tentou até merda...- disse Sarah indo até a mesa  
  
- "Nós" vírgula, você que tentou – corrigiu Luana se sentando.  
  
- Sabe... – disse Jorge – vocês são muito mais interessantes quando não estão debaixo da gente.  
  
- COMO?!? – gritou Sarah abismada.  
  
- Seja mais explícito senão minha amiga vai ter um treco. – disse Luana coçando a cabeça.  
  
- Eh, desculpe, eu quis dizer que é muito mais interessante conversar com vocês do que ficar ouvindo os palavrões que vocês gritam.  
  
- Ah – disse Sarah mais calma – é como se fosse costume.  
  
- Eu até achei estranho ver garotos de 15/16 anos sem soltar um "caralho" ou "porra". O máximo foi "bosta" – disse Luana abrindo um pacotinho de feijões de todos os sabores e estendendo até os garotos. Fred se serviu de um punhado e disse:  
  
- Vômito! Delícia! – rindo – Acho que vocês não prestaram atenção na gente, já que nós só não falamos palavrões na frente de familiares.  
  
- E professores? – Perguntou Sarah.  
  
- Não, os professores escutam muito nossos palavrões, mas nem fazem tanto caso.  
  
- Nossa, o Snape quase matou quando viu nossos uniformes. – disse Luana.  
  
- É, mas ele não pôde faze nada.  
  
- Eles até que são bem legais – falaram os dois juntos.  
  
- Brigado! – disse Luana se vangloriando  
  
- Quem dera se todas as meninas andassem assim – disse Jorge olhando para as pernas de Sarah, que não percebeu e cruzou-as, deixando o garoto ligeiramente vermelho.  
  
- Bom – disse Luana percebendo a situação – nos falem um pouco de vocês.  
  
- Nós somos de uma família muito grande, onde todos são ruivos e Gina é a única mulher – disse Fred.  
  
- Tirando a mamãe – completou Jorge – Nós somos conhecidos por isso e por sermos muito corajosos e uma linha de "grifinorianos".... E outros detalhes.  
  
- Ow, outra coisa que esquecemos de perguntar – disse Sarah – Quantos anos vocês tem?  
  
- Dezessete - disseram os gêmeos  
  
- Vocês são maiores? – perguntou Sarah animada.  
  
- Somos  
  
- Legal!  
  
- É, bastante – disse Fred.  
  
- E vocês? – Perguntou Jorge.  
  
- Quinze.  
  
- WOW! – exclamou Fred que cochichou alguma coisa para o irmão que elas não conseguiram ouvir, mas tinham certeza de que era besteira.  
  
- Algum problema? – perguntou Luana  
  
- Nenhum – responderam os dois  
  
- Posso pedir uma coisa? – perguntou Sarah.  
  
- Qualquer coisa – respondeu Jorge imediatamente.  
  
- A gente poderia ficar com vocês nas refeições? È que eu acho que o Neville não gostou muito da gente.  
  
- Meu, que mania de falar tudo no plural! Foi VOCÊ que chamou ele de tchutchuco – censurou Luana.  
  
- "Tchutchuco"? – os gêmeos perguntaram, mas elas nem deram bola.  
  
- Tenho culpa que ele é fofo? – Perguntou Sarah  
  
- Eu tive uma idéia! – disse Fred, e logo foi compartilhá-la com o irmão. Depois eles se voltaram para as garotas com sorrisos maliciosos no rosto.  
  
- Queremos fazer uma aposta – começou Fred – Nós queremos que vocês vão até Neville e provem que ele não gosta de vocês.  
  
- Como – elas perguntaram  
  
- É simples – continuou Jorge – Vocês tem que falar coisas obscenas a respeito dele, pra ele!  
  
- E o que a gente ganha?  
  
- Se vocês falarem e o Neville não notar que é brincadeira, nós deixamos vocês ficarem com a gente e fazemos suas lições por 1 semana, começando na segunda. – falou Fred.  
  
- Caso contrário – Completou Jorge – Vocês tem que...  
  
- Que?  
  
- Que...  
  
- Fala logo filho de Deus! – Gritou Luana  
  
- Dar um beijo na gente.  
  
- Na bochecha, né? – Perguntou Sarah com uma carinha inocente.  
  
- Claro que não – disse Fred baixando a voz, deixando as garotas um tanto aflitas – tem que ser na boca.  
  
- Ah...bom... – disse Sarah meio na dúvida.  
  
- Claro que aceitamos, e se preparem, por que vamos fazer questão de pegar muita lição.  
  
- Vamos? – perguntou Sarah com um ar de desgosto.  
  
- Claro que sim – respondeu a outra.  
  
- Então podem ir. – disseram os garotos apontando para Neville, que estava com seu sapo, sentado em frente a lareira.  
  
Quando elas se afastaram dos garotos, Sarah perguntou a Luana:  
  
- Será que a gente não poderia perder de propósito?  
  
- Claro que não! Apesar de ser uma proposta tentadora a regra nº. 2 do manual da Lulu diz: nunca, ouviu? NUNCA perca a 1ª aposta.  
  
- OK, OK...  
  
- Calma, Sá, eu tenho certeza de que mais propostas tentadoras virão.  
  
- Deus te ouça.


End file.
